


[Art] To Reverse Fate

by ohgoditsneph



Series: Fractured Memories [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Death, Deck of Many Things, Eberron (Setting), F/M, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgoditsneph/pseuds/ohgoditsneph
Summary: Two pictures I drew depicting the events of the session where my character brought her lover back to life using the Deck of Many Things, with some dialogue.





	1. Chapter 1

_“If I accept, then the world fucking ends and we all die.”_

_“If I refuse, then I can save the world but I lose him and my family in the process. That’s a hollow victory if I’ve ever heard of one.”  
_

_“So then what’s the point? It’s a lose-lose situation for me. The main reason I stuck around for as long as I have been was to bring Nox back and make up for what I did back in The Mournland. Getting to kill Evelyn was just icing on the cake.”  
_

_“If we refuse this deal and get our loved ones turned into fiends then that means that not only have I failed, I’ll be forced to kill the one fucking person that’s ever seen past me, and I’d sooner drink Lifebane than to do that.”_

_“I don’t care what you or Capius do with Mattias or Jerra. But don’t sit there and fucking tell me what to decide with Nox. I’ll kill you myself before I let you.”  
_

_“I tried to talk this out with you all. I failed. So _I’ll use this card to make it so that Nox never died to begin with._ Fuck whatever happens beyond that.”_


	2. Chapter 2

 

> _It’s my fault._
> 
> _If I hadn’t been so fucking eager…_
> 
> _If I had just fucking listened…_
> 
> _You would still be here, and I wouldn’t have to make such an impossible choice._
> 
> _I’ll fix this, once and for all._
> 
> _I’ll make it so that it never happened to start with._
> 
> _And then… I won’t make that mistake again_
> 
> _I’ll protect you, even if that means sacrificing my life like you did with me._
> 
> _It’s… the least I can do, to atone for what’s about to happen._

 

Ash pulled the fate card from the Deck of Many Things. Stop an immediate occurrence, or undo a past one.

The one card she wanted.

After failing to negotiate with the party, all of whom were just as overwhelmed with grief, anger, confusion over seeing their loved one’s bodies on display by the necromancer…

Ash, not wanting to make the choice of turning tail on the plan to kill Evelyn in exchange for Nox’s true resurrection or being forced to watch Nox’s body turn into a fiend, much less kill it if she refused to give up…

…decides to make it so she never has to make that decision. So that Nox never died to begin with. So that she was never forced to abandon his body in The Mournland.


End file.
